Listen to your heart
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: Jamás creyó que un consejo salido de la nada le serviría al momento de confesar sus sentimientos, mas cuando pensó que tenía la partida perdida contra su amiga, tan solo escuchó a su corazón ya que éste no miente. /DiaxPearl. Romance, Drama y Humor en ese orden.


__**Hello everybody!**

**finalmente volví! no para South Park (proximamente... hago remakes, vale? ewe) y este fic nació de un cambió de humor drástico que tenía ;w; estaba toda emo y de la nada se me salió el lado cursi y...¡poof! en fin, basta de cháchara y vayamos al fic :3**

**Disclaimer: nada es mio mas que la adaptación aquí hecha, y la idea :3 si quieres usar la letra dime antes y te doy permiso n.n**

* * *

_Hay algo que me gusta de ti__  
__pero tu mirada me hace volver a mentir (yeah)__  
__construiste un amor, que no va dirigido a mi__  
__eres el pedazo de cielo, que perdí..._

Era lo último que el rubio pudo soportar en aquella noche; huyó espléndidamente y a la vista de todos de la fiesta, pero realmente no podía permanecer en ese lugar y no le interesaba que haya sido visto por su mejor amigo y la chica a la que quería como una hermana menor, porque precisamente por ellos es que se fue. Finalmente lo que no quería que pasara, ocurrió justo delante suyo y ni siquiera habría de ser necesario quedarse para saber el desenlace. Platina confesó sus sentimientos al despistado Dia, éste solo alcanzó a ruborizarse y fue lo último que supo puesto que salió del lugar. No fueron descarados al momento de hablar de ese tema ya que lo conversaron en privado, en el jardín de la familia (extenso jardín ya que la fiesta era para celebrar los 18 años de la heredera de los Berlitz). Que la mala suerte de Pearl haya querido que presenciase el momento de la confesión era pura casualidad, una que destrozó lo último que tenía de fuerza; ya no podía volver con ellos y aparentar felicidad ya que está seguro que él será el primero al que le digan la noticia de su posible noviazgo, y eso terminó por doblar su fuerza de voluntad, tanto que finalmente cedió ante sus lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse frente a él a otro de sus amigos, uno que comparte una experiencia similar a la suya; volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo y continuar como si Silver no lo haya interrumpido. El pelirrojo solo suspiró y se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, ya que no era su fuerte el ayudar a las personas, y esperó a que el dolor del rubio fuese mas soportable para poder calmarse y así, explique las cosas.

_Escucha al corazón, cuando éste llama__  
__oye tu corazón, con la verdad te habla__  
__estos sentimientos, sin ti se secan__  
__oye al corazón, antes... de decir adiós_

Una vez calmado le explicó todo a Silver, y volvió a sentir su corazón encogerse pero ya no lloró, porque no quería verse tan débil y menos delante de uno de los que tienen un inquebrantable espíritu dentro de los Dex Holders. Por su parte, el de mirada plateada sabía como se sentía el rubio y lo comprendía completamente, a él le gustaba la joven Berlitz pero por las mismas circunstancias que Pearl se mantuvo a raya hasta ese día; lo sobrellevó como si no le importase pero internamente era lo contrario. Suspiró y también contó su versión de la historia y como se sentía gracias a aquello que le comentó el rubio, éste estaba sorprendido por la confesión, pero no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo le dio unas palabras que tanto para Silver como para él le servirían de aliento y tomar cartas en el asunto: _"escucha al corazón, éste no miente."_

_No sabes si luchar vale algo__  
__salvar los bellos momentos que son olvidados (yeah)__  
__todo desaparece y no sabes que hacer__  
__estos sentimientos, en mi se duermen..._

La velada transcurrió con normalidad, ambos volvieron a la fiesta y se olvidaron del tema anterior rápidamente, Pearl se fue a hablar con Sapphire, ya que ambos comparten el mismo espíritu de lucha, mientras que Silver volvió a con Gold y Crystal. Pasó exactamente una hora cuando Diamond volvió con su amigo y de una forma cortés pidió hablar con él en privado. A Sapphire le importó un cacahuate que se llevase a Pearl por el único motivo de que ella tenía un sentido intuitivo que le decía que hablarían de algo serio y por lo tal, no debía meterse, así que con la excusa de que quería que Platina le enseñase el jardín, se fue por ella. Los dos jóvenes igualmente fueron al jardín a perderse un rato, para desviar el tema principal por unos momentos. Pearl sabía perfectamente que hablarían de la chica que acompañaba a la ojiazul en un paseo similar, pero por alguna razón aún no sacaba el tema, simplemente yacía en silencio caminando detrás suyo. Tuvo que armarse de valor y a contra palabras que pudo haberse dicho anteriormente (y posiblemente terminará regañándose a sí mismo después), inició la conversación, para aligerar el ambiente.

-Y... ¿ahora Platina es tu novia?

-¿Novia? -se sorprendió el de cabello azul, un poco confundido por la pregunta. -¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No te hagas el tonto -volteó a verle. -Los vi hace ya un rato, sentados en la jardinera. Ella te dijo que eras un chico lindo, serio en lo que haces y estaba enamorada de ti no sé desde cuando y ese montón de cursilerías que la gente enamorada se dicen.

-¿Eh? ¿estabas escuchando cuando dijo eso la señorita?

Su sorpresa pasó en segundos y dio lugar a una sonrisa pequeña, que pronto se volvió una risa pura, su amigo a su tanto se ruborizó todo, no comprendía qué de aquello le parecía gracioso a Dia, y su expresión le demandaba una explicación; la cual no tardó en venir, después de que terminase de reír por la inocencia de Pearl.

_Escucha al corazón, cuando éste llama__  
__oye tu corazón, con la verdad te habla__  
__estos sentimientos, sin ti se secan__  
__oye al corazón, antes... de decir adiós_

Dia le explicó lo que pasó y su razón para estar serio sobre ello, era porque estaba preocupado, las relaciones a larga distancia casi nunca funcionaban y temía por la señorita. A quien le había dicho todas las cosas que Pearl mencionó, era a Silver; hablaban de él, y el motivo por el cual se sonrojó el de cabello oscuro era porque ella había terminado de decir los puntos que le gustaban del pelirrojo, añadió un "como tú" que tomó desprevenido al chico. Desde el problema con Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, Platina y Dia se volvieron muy amigos y eran cómplices de los secretos del otro (a espaldas de Pearl, para que nos les regañe como la madre que es a veces), por ende, para ella era indispensable pedirle una opinión a su mejor amigo sobre aquello, y él le aconsejó lo mejor que pudo, ya que en temas amorosos era un desastre. Terminada la explicación, echó a reír con mas energías ya que los tonos de rojo en las mejillas de su amigo iban adquiriendo demasiado color. Le abrazó para confortarlo aún sin menguar esa sonrisa traviesa.

-Deja de burlarte -amenazó aún con su notable sonrojo.

-Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa -viendo que el chico se calmaba, añadió. -¿Estabas celoso de que yo saliese con la señorita, o de que ella saliese conmigo? -antes de que el rubio intentase esconderse en alguna excusa, volvió a tomar la palabra. -A mi no me engañas Pearl, me doy cuenta de muchas cosas que crees que ignoro, y sé que te pusiste mal porque no te vi en la fiesta cuando llegué, hasta después de rato. Explícate -concluyó con una sonrisa.

_Mi voz exige ser escuchada__  
__tanto te quiero decir pero no hay palabras__  
__la magia que sentimos, el amor prometido__  
__es mas fuerte mientras con mas fuerza lo grito_

-¡Me gustas! -su pena al verse descubierto y niveles de exasperación combinados, le daba por finalmente revelar lo que llevaba tiempo ocultando, Diamond lo sabía perfectamente puesto que no es en vano el tiempo que tiene conociéndolo. -eres mi mejor amigo y todo... pero yo no quiero solo eso, porque cuando estás con Platina me da por ofrecerla de sacrificio para Arceus o Giratina, y así no me comerían de esta fea forma los celos... pero yo la quiero mucho y no soy un cretino para no ponerme contento contigo y con ella en caso de que comenzaran a salir juntos -toda su euforia terminó y pasó a arrodillarse en el suelo debido al cansancio y la impresión de expulsar todo lo que llevaba dentro. -pero yo te quiero mucho mas de lo que lo haría Platina -terminó en un susurro.

Se arrodilló delante suyo, sonriendo aún mas y le abraza. Se podía apreciar un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, la verdad conocía de sobra la forma directa de decir las cosas de Pearl, mas cuando la presión lo orillaba a tales condiciones, pero jamás se imaginó que llevase guardando sentimientos demasiado puros a él, por sabrá-Dios-cuánto tiempo. Él también tenía sentimientos similares al rubio, pero no estaban "ocultos" como los de su mejor amigo (que ahora duda de ese término), tan solo los tenía en "suspenso", en caso de que éste no sintiese nada por él, no se ilusionaría innecesariamente, razón por la cual ha estado tanto tiempo en posición neutral respecto a gustos o alguna inclinación. Ahora toda esa neutralidad fácilmente se vino abajo en segundos cuando escuchó la confesión de Pearl, y mas contento no pudo estar... aunque fue mas factible ignorar el hecho de que mencionase dar de sacrificio a los Dioses a su mejor amiga, por lo demás fue adorable, y se lo tenía que hacer saber, pero de una forma mas serena y "profesional".

-Eres muy lindo -comentó sonriente, que él, de profesional no tiene nada. -Y también me gustas desde la época del caldo, pero no te lo decía porque quería escucharte a ti primero... y fue muy divertido -el rubio lo golpeó en el hombro lo mejor que pudo. -lo merezco -rió ligeramente mientras sobaba la parte adolorida.

-¡Eres un idiota! -exclamó todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron. -me mato en no sonar como un desequilibrado con esa extraña confesión, para que vengas tu y me digas con que soy lindo y que todo el "circo" que estoy armando fue divertido... ¡púdrete Diamond!

Volvió a abrazarlo, no había sido intención suya burlarse, pero no veía otra forma de aligerar el ambiente que se formaba entre ellos, y el rubio lo sabía bien. Sintió su hombro húmedo de pronto, al principio se sorprendió y luego se serenó; no eran lágrimas de tristeza o de humillación de Pearl, mas bien unas que le decían que ya lo mas difícil había pasado, y ahora podía permitirse un descanso de ese tormento. Sonrió una vez mas, acariciando la espalda de su ex-mejor amigo.

-Te amo -tanta simpleza no debía ser posible, pero así era Dia, que siempre verá el lado mas sencillo a las cosas.

-También te amo... y no sabes lo mucho que me ha costado llegara a esto, me vengaré de ti, insensible -respondió el rubio, siendo tan complicado como solo él puede, además que las amenazas e insultos (no afectaban al moreno) no eran a cien para cumplirse, tan solo por decirle lo primero que su mente formulaba.

_Escucha al corazón, cuando éste llama__  
__oye tu corazón, con la verdad te habla__  
__estos sentimientos, sin ti se secan__  
__oye al corazón, antes... de decir adiós_

Las palabras que le había dicho a Silver, le habían servido mas a él de lo que creyó, aunque precisamente no escuchó a su corazón, no cuando fue obligado a afrontar sus sentimientos y fue mas por acto reflejo que otra cosa; pero a partir de allí, si escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle y le funcionaba... mas para su "ámbito" laboral que sentimental, por eso Diamond hacía las cosas a su modo en mas de una ocasión, y por alguna razón no le era de su malestar, las cosas espontáneas que hacía le eran interesantes y hasta es partícipe de varias de ellas. Quien lo diría, lo que comenzó con una historia triste de amor, terminó en una comedia romántica que solo ellos entendían, y que con el tiempo, desarrollarían mas fácilmente... ahora no porque apenas alcanzan la mayoría de edad y aún no se hacen a la idea.

* * *

**tachán! ahora a los créditos generales:**

**canción: Listen to your heart**

**intérprete: Roxette (hasta donde tengo entendido... malditos covers(?))**

**espero les haya gustado nwn en especial a Dakhory, quien me inspiró a hacer de estos dos, mas aparte que algunas cosillas las saqué de sus fics xD espero no te moleste honey~ en fin, lamento que sea MUY corto (a mi gusto ewe quien haya leído fics mios lo sabe), los otros que tengo son mas larguitos, pero inconclusos aún x3U pronto sabrán mas de mi (no tengo internet en mi casa, así que sufro TwT) en fin, a partir de ya tienen una cita conmigo y pronto sabrán mas de mi**

**See you, Again desu~**


End file.
